custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 6
RE:Import from Another Wiki I am not going to make any new administrators now. I'm waiting for the Move thing to be resolved first, before doing such thing. I know another administrator would be helpful, but the timing is not right. --Toatapio Nuva 14:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'll put a notice. And the main page trivia wont be updated until the move hassle is over. But thanks for that trivia information, I might put it up after the move hassle. --Toatapio Nuva 16:37, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ok i'm glad you gave me your real opinion. it's still being worked on, so i expect that. you were the first honest person comenting about bftmol. you are also going to be a great help, considering we're to only two active users on the wiki. I'm glad to say that your help will save me lots of time I don't always have. The sense of humor doesn't relate to mine either, it's just Nuparu's sense of humor. I did that to make him truely annoying and obnoctious. If you have any tips about how I should change the story, let me know. Again I say, you're a nice guy. P.S. Remember all that weird stuff I was messaging you with, about posting a picture of yourself? I was pretending to be this jerk user named TakaNordas, who that's all he does. I swear, though, I'm not that guy! I'm not sure you've been "cursed" with him yet. My friend Turahk (that's his user name) was getting tortured by him. He demanded that he get a crew cut or buzz cut, and that got annoying fast. And when turahk didn't reply to takanordas, takanordas started cussing! I mean he used the F word! is happy you are joining the BFTMOL Wiki! Your request You're asking if you can make a series based off of mine? Sure. Just give me credit if you use any of my characters. (Toa Hydros) Oh, well sure. Just give me credit for the images. That's what you said you were gonna do, right... use stills from my vids? (Toa Hydros 13:40, November 4, 2009 (UTC)) If you dont mind If you don't mind me asking, What country do you live in? im in the usa. Charon, and Shadowlands Okay, first, I saw that one of Nightwatcher/Charon's lines was from a story from "Shadowlands". What is Shadowlands? And also, I just noticed something. Charon, in Greek Myth, was a being who transported people who had money across the River Styx to the realm of Hades, or the land of the dead. (Aka, Hell.) Maybe we could somehow twist that into Charon/Nightwatcher's story. Really? So maybe after Shadowlands come out, the greek thing can be trivia for nightwatcher! P.S, what is it you are doing for Toa Hydros? Kevtho's Story PhotoComic is cool! P.S, would you update the Main Page of The Creators of Gigas Magna? And also, would you PLEASE write the next chapter of RotR and TDR so that I can do some writing? Thanks! TLC chapter um, not to be pushy but I was wondering when your going to to wright the next chapter of TLC :Thanks...but you forgot my templates(all on my user page at BSCW) and the image files are missing.Tuma1219JOIN! in that case in that case can I wright chapter eleven and you write another one later because i have some Ideas I want to write Alright Alright, I guess in the meantime I'll do some more writing for TCC and F:ID. Or, could I maybe do a chapter of TDC or RotR? Maybe you could just tell me what has to be accomplished in the chapter? you would be correct you would be correct in that he does have a name. however no being knows it so you can move it just remember to make a redirect so I don't have to go back and change every link Thanks for informing me I wouldn't have known without your help! Thanks! Any clue on who the unregestered user might be? I will report it to this guy. i'm gonna stay out of the blow up between taka turahk and i. do you really mean people are LEAVING the wiki? (if that's true, i'll inform takanordas!) turahk did to trick takanordas he was gone. he was using an alternate acount at the time. things are settled. no worries. hey, have you watched any of takanordas' videos? they're C R E E P Y. I watched them. Don't get rid of them though, TakaNordas is not someone to mess with. F:ID I know I have to get working on the story, but why did you put on flamu's page that he would be in "Peace Now... or Never"? I mean, that's fine, it's just not what I had in mind. I'll change my overall plot a tad Tips Hey, Slicer. It's ToaInfinity. I know you entered my MOC Contest, and thanks for some of the tips you gave me. I'm still kind of new to this site, but thanks for the statements you posted on my Talk Page. Also, I shortened the contest end date to December 31st. Hope this is short enough for you. Again, thanks! ToaInfinity just want you to know I add more onto chapter thirteen but if you wanted to do something else you can delete it just don't kill Krakanus or Kaluu RE: Flamu Well, I had intended him to sacrifice himself to save the mission (A.K.A, the UNIVERSE!). But it's okay. I'll go ahead and do it to Hixia or Siria. BTW, I guess I should write another chapter of that, shouldn't I! no worries i wasn't going to vandalize his page. that's something i'd expect from takanordas, not me! P.S This is the first place I have EVER anounced this, but I'm working on a VIDEO GAME for F:ID! Here's the deal: I am making it with a very basic program. I'm going to make one for F:ID, but I don't intend to stop there. I'm going to learn a more advanced program, and then I might think about making one for TFC or maybe we could figure out a way for us BOTH to work on a massive RPG on the Gigas Magna Storyline. The basic program I am using is called Scratch. It is pretty easy to use, and it has a community where you can upload programs to a website and other users can look at them! There are lots of young users on there, meaning like 8-10, but they make stuff that is... well, not all that great. But if you know how to use the program right, it can be really useful. The webstie is as follows: www.scratch.mit.edu You can go check it out, and the download is free. Like I said, it's pretty basic, but once you learn it, you can do some pretty cool stuff! If you haven't already, read the comment above So, wait. Antidax has been controlling Forsk all this time? I likey! (I just read chapter 7 of Planet of Shadows) We could do a lot with that, mainly with Forsk 2. Order of Infinity I heard you wanted to join the Order of Infinity. Go ahead and go for it. ToaInfinity 22:40, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Rahkshi of Growth got 1st place in my contest you can now write two chapters of TLC oh wait you are allready the co-author Stealing Pics If that unregistered user steals anybody else's pic, we should go to the Ops of this site. Raanu-G Sprite/Banners/RotR/TDR/TDC (Meaning Deception) *Raanu-G Sprite: Wonderful! Thanks a ton! *Banners: Brilliant! And yes, I like how they are different from the theme I set for the other ones, because it seems to me to be the most out-of-place one in the whole timeline/story. P.S, thanks for the grammar edit. How bored were you? P.S, in the latest chapter of TCC, you know that character Janneus? Well, I made a MoC for him... HE IS SO COOL! I don't know if you follow Star Wars: The Clone Wars, but he is EXACTLY LIKE CAD BANE!!! I planned this, but didn't ask you, so here goes: Can he be Nightwatcher's side-kick in The Fairon Chronicles (Saga)? He really is awsome. I'll try to get a picture up soon. *RotR: Sorry to ask you again, but when are you going to write the next chapter? *TDR: Same as above. *TDC: I would love to use Shadowdermis in this one. After I was thrown off after Shadowdermis' destruction in TFC, I kinda made some changes, but I'll be able to make it have a major appearance in TDC (Meaning Deception) *P.S, how should I shorten The Deception Chronicles? It obviously can't be TDC. That's okay. What was that "Bounty Hunter's Guild"? Could he be apart of that? You're fast! Anywho... It won't be formerly, though. He'll re-join later. Nope! Guess I should get to that, huh? cgt2009 thanks i like ur Rahkshi of growth he is really cool--dark turahk says hi only to distract you from the blade he shoves through ur face 12:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Um... I'm not so sure. Those things don't go with BFTMOL. But, some of my pages could go to one of my BIONICLE Wikis that I'm currently keeping secret. You'll see it later on, once it's more developed. I know you took some time to create that list, but they don't go with BFTMOL. I only need stuff about the characters, locations, weapons, so on. So, thanx anyways, not to worry I already unmerged them becuase I was thinkin the same thing Notice I noticed a few seconds before you sent me your message. :P --Toatapio Nuva 10:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: Vradok If you mean use the design, then sure! If you mean use the image of him, sorry no can do. Why? Becuase I spent ages creating him for a single purpose! I don't mean to be harsh, but he is my creation. Re: !!! First of all, the Featured User Voting shouldn't be on, so I'm gonna have to look at that... but it's good if you have been nominated. I'm not deleting that vote, but the vote shouldn't be on, so I'm locking it or something. I'll see what I can do about that link. --Toatapio Nuva uh...one of them was Krelaix Wiki...how'd you know? quicky do you by any chance like Twilight? on Twilight, its stupid...don't read it...in my opinion...its about teenage vampires. if you wanna join me, here's the user box: Logo Okay, red font color, and the same type of font type on the old logo. I like the second one. Thenk you! Re: Your game Yes, I know that you can't get back into the airship, and this is one of the things I have planned to fix. And in Le-Ruku you walk off the screen because I could only get it to be able to follow the airship, that's another thing that I'll try to change. The reason why there's a disk in Maurai's shop is because you're supposed to be able to buy it and actually sell it to someone else, but I haven't figured out to make an inventory, so the disk is just a placeholder. I'm not sure why you get points, it's supposed to make you lose money. I'll have to check that out... --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] Oh, ok. Where in Onu-Ruku, the main area? --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] Ohhhh I know where that is. It's the Caye Bat Cavern, right? Yeah that pit is supposed to be there, only it's supposed to take you to a room where you talk to Sanairi and then you go to a minigame. I'm going to go fix that right now. --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] Simple yes you may use horace and the stange looking leviathos pictures where actually pictures of him from before you joined the wiki. the Rahkshi witht the green head was a mechanicle rahkshi I made but then trahsed becuase it sucked (once again before you joined). board.jpg is a earlier version of the aquaires board. the planets, where both trahsed before you came. the guy wiht the green head was actually another form of Necuas that I did not like, and finally photo 31 is a spoiler image I will tell you what it is if you would like thanks 'help' can i use death life energy and tetrack in a story of mine User:Slace9932 good question its because I thought it looked to cluttered with four pictures so I removed my least favorite two also if you remember you put those pictures lower on the page so they are still on tje page just not in the infobox when you put my scraped pictures on his page it reminded me about the story I had planned (I scraped it because I did not want my main character to be evil) but that made me decide to write this story taking place in a parallel universe where he was their servant, it will be exacly how I planned to write Leviathos' story before the scrapping your really like my idea? thanks your friend did you did you draw the mount voya picture? if so it is really good Re IDK. It needed a new User of the Month. oh see I did not know that it was also a time line it would be before Leviathos' story the truth is the truth is that its name is allready Kalrhak (bhorok kal + Rahkshi = Kalrahk) and that is the mechanicle rahkshi that appeared in all of my stories I was just looking at the page history and found out that you where the one who deleted the Kalrhak from the mechanical rahkshi page to make room for your rahkshi of absorption yes its brilliant but what story would come after the Leviathos chronciles (could you help me with the name)? Also Remember the part in TLC where this dialogue happens: "Hello Leviathos," said Krakanus. "Scum," replied Leviathos, but, surprisingly, not to Krakanus but Kaluu. "It's not my fault," said the Makuta. *well thats refering to the fact that Kaluu was never evil and had allways been agianst the take over of the matoran universe. but now he is working for the Brotherhood of Fear. you know even though its a rip off it still has some relevance I will definiately considere it. also I hope you don't mind but I kinda want to write the epilogue, after you write chapter fifteen. I mean you can see why I will miss it because it really been my first story people have actually liked allot Necuas that picture was not like leviathos' pictures where it was from the original, it was actually suposed to be an upgrade from the original form (infobox). and the brotherhood of fear has existed in secret sense before noctxia magna. it actually existed in secrete inside the brotherhood of makuta. And you should also know that I am not angry but when people put the writer template on the top of their page that means thatthey don't want other users editing them with out permission. hope I cleared things up Who should be my Self-MOC? Okay, I need your help! Who should be my Self MOC? I really like Rantu, but I like Fyxan more with his new form. It would be great if you should say who is better as my Self-MOC. Im Back!! Hi Slice (I want to call you that please it's easier) Sorry I have not been hear but I had a ton of homework and swimming practice. My mom did not let me on the computer the entire 1 week and a half. TALK TO ME ON MY TALK PAGE!! Thats awesome! Those links are amazing! I should get a user for lego how did you make that Lego Universe. TALK TO ME ON MY TALK PAGE!! About some things Well, Teridax had taken over the MU before The Fairon Chronicles and in The War with the Order of Darkness, Velnax kills Teridax, but Mata Nui came back and fought him, and then Mata Nui becomes Great Spirit again. And about Filax: He wears a Crast, has claws, and has wings. About the Toa of Lightning: It's a MALE, his name is Ralix, he has 2 cool swords, and his design is MY design. RE: Main Page It looks good. I see you are a very active member here... you should join here. And as you were talking about wanting a promotion earlier, membership there does help. :) --Toatapio Nuva 05:11, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the congrat. I'm judging the contest right now! Bad News Aww...The small stars will be the last sets?!Lego really got lazy. "Bad News" the link you sent me about whatever bad news you have wouldn't work. i don't know why, but the link wouldn't send me to the website. please just tell or show me the bad news on my talk page thanx ToaInfinity 22:32, November 24, 2009 (UTC)